heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-08-14 - Young Man There's No Need to Wreck Down
It was a late night along NOrthern Queens. It was yucky weather - it was somehow too humid and yet too cold for New York this time of year - the wind swept high and while there was no rain it felt like there was a chill going down. Surly people walked past a little too fast, coats tugged about them. Heading towards an abandoned looking theatre went a quartet of big men wearing trenchcoats. "You Yahoos had /better/ have left everything there." Sure Clint could have borrowed a more practical car for a run up to Queens, but since he was being Avengers messenger boy for the day he figured he might as well have a little fun, so he took the Ferrari. The enginerevs beautifully while he waits for the light to change, but when he spots the four guys heading to the old theatre he frowns. "Well that's not good," he mutters and then pulls the car up to the curb traffic laws be damned. Looking overat Banner in the passenger seat he says "Hold on, want to check this out," he says reaching for the tiny space behind the seat where he stashed his bag with the bow and arrows. Banner must have lost a bet, he was stuck in a fancy car with Clint driving. That or he really made someone mad. He is actually dressed in business attire today, he had a meeting earlier today and had to dress up for it. As Clint stops,he sighs and unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car, odds are if there is trouble, it will need to be smashed, even if the suit is new. Especially if the suit is new. The men who had called the others 'Yahoos' caught the approach of Clint wtih bows out of the corner of his eye. "Ah HELL." With that, the quartet broke itno a full tilt sprint over into the theatre. And the Avengers definitely got a clear look at them as they broke into a full sprint inside. The Wrecking Crew. "Aw crap," Clint says when he gets a clear look at who they're dealing with. He faced the Wrecking Crew with the Underground Avengers, and he was pretty sure he still had the bruises. "These guys are no joke, power houses," he warns Bruce as he takes out an arrow and takes a shot on the run. Glue arrow, aimed at the guy at the front's feet. Tricky shot but it might trip them up a bit. It might be a small car...but size is not really an issue for Janet Van Dyne. She happens to be in the car with the pair of boys, in her half-inch height, lounging comfortably in the back window. Hardly safe, but Jan never was too concerned with safety, considering her chosen profession. Of course, Jan holds on tight as the car pulls up to the curb...managing to fly out before Clint decides to pull any more fancy driving. "Well...can't be a simple little car ride for you, couldn't it, Clint? I suppose we better go be the good guys now and see what the ugly foursome are doing around here..." Clint flashes Jan a winning smile as he reaches for a new arrow. "Of course not. Excitement just follows me." A groan comes from Banner as they approach, "Well at least htey are in a building, for now. So hopefully I don't have to bring the Other Guy out to deal with them." Clint shoots an arrow, "Ugh, nevermind." Janet's remarks would get a chuckle, but he says, "Janet, you may need to design me another suit after this." With that, Banner begins running towards the Wrecking Crew. Hawkeye's quick shot arrow manages to catch the fleeing Thunderball around the ankles, and he goes tumbling down and sprawling fast. But the remainder of them manage to get inside.. And that's when the house comes tumbling down. Magical lightning shoots down from the heavens. Storm strikes along, shattering the otherwise wrecked up opera house. Truly.. Bringing a wrecking ball down on it. Magic explodes through the air as energy flies along the Wrecker's Crowbar, the four members of the WRECKING CREW having thier weapons and costumes appearing out of midair and leaping up to thier feet. And the Wrecker called, "You know, it's always a good start of th eday when you get to cave the head in of a circus midget!" "Don't worry, Bruce...I am always ready with a suit for you." Jan's words trail off as the curtain falls on the opera house...a curtain of lightning bolts, that is. A low whistle escapes from Jan's lips. "Well...good thing I keep spare outfits. Because this looks like it is going to get messy." She flies over towards Clint, murmuring softly in his ear. "Got anything to ground out Sparky over there? Because I think we're going to need it." Lighting striking, enemies changing into costumes. Well, time for Banner to change into his. He was going to be late getting home tonight, he did not want to ruin this suit, and now he is as his skin turns green and the bulk of the suitis torn to shreds above the waist and below the knee. The Hulk roars in anger as he stands in front of them, "Hulk ground." With that, the beast charges the man with the crowbar, hoping to grab his foot or something. Clint looks behind him. "Wait? I'm the midget?" he asks sounding insulted he fires a new glue arrow at Crusher's face, just for spite. Though at Jan's suggestion he frowns in thought. "Uh, nothing to ground, but if one of us blows that hydrant we might be able to give them a shock." Then Hulk, well Hulks out, and Clint takes a step back. "Orrr we can do it that way." He waits on his arrow selection to see what Hulk does to the Crew. Lean, Green, and on the Scene. Hulk is the first to slam over into the Wrecker, sending him flying away over like a pinball, smashing through the lower level of a nearby apartment building. Piledriver went to grunt at Wasp, "So, whaddya say you and I do the splat thing?" Piledriver went to dig his hands into the concrete of the roadway, going to lift it up to try and whip it over at Wasp with a *CRACK* in the air as he went to try and fling it at her! And Thunderball went to whirl his ball and chain over his head, trying to swing it over at Clint, "Hey, I remember you. So how about I hit you in the head enough times you ain't gonna have no recollection of things?" And as the Wrecker was launched through the air, Piledriver put his head down. Literally. And went to charge at Hulk like a runaway locomotive! "Sorry sweetie. I prefer my dance partners to have IQs bigger than their shoe size." The chuck of concrete is easily avoided, as Jan heads up. Straight up, quickly. Still, she barely avoids the projectile as she rolls in mid-air, falling to the earth with her back to the ground as Piledriver actually...runs away from her, towards Mr. Green. "Hey! Where you think you're going?!" As Jan falls gracefully, she sends a yellow blast of bioenergy lancing out, aiming for the back of Piledriver's knees. It may not necessarily knock him off target, but it is going to hurt like hell if she connects. "Raaaagh!" Hulk roars as Wrecker is sent flying. The sound of Piledriver coming catches his attention and looks at the charging individual, "Hulk no like dumb man" and charges with a raised fist, swinging it when Piledriver is in range. Clint leaps, using those circus talents of his to back flip calling out to Thunderball "Can you make me forget that crappy movie you were named after?". He lands and if he's not crushed to a pulp he lets fly with anacid arrow aimed at Thunderball's crotch. Jerk's probably immune but his costume probably isn't and well wardrobe malfunction is a hell of a distraction. Janet gracefully dived through the air, zigginga nd zagging as the biolectric energy caught the edge over of Piledriver's knees, sending him off-balance and staggering. This was right over as he met Hulk's.. Pile drive. And got pile drivered. Subterranean. As he was smacked down over to what would be the city's subway tunnels, out of the fight. Clint's arrows were able to catch Thunderball by surprise, even as his swung wrecking ball went to smash over into the ground, narrowly missing Clint with fragmnetations of cement blasting over - the arrow did what it's intent was, and Thunderball spent a half second going to try and cove rup the hole. Meanwhile, the Wrecker groaned, "Can't you guys do /anything/ right?" Before charging over at Hulk, trying to toss the crowbar through the air fueled by magical lightning! "Clear from Thunderball guys," Clint shouts backing up and firing a pair of arrows at him. One Taser, one sleep gas. The idea, shock makes him breathe deep, sleep gas takes him out. The backing up? Well, that's justin case this just pisses Thunderball off. Hulk grins as New York's newest subway entrance is made. He is caught off guard by the overpowered crowbar smacking him in the shoulder dropping him to his knees for a moment, which really only makes Hulk angrier. Begin the infinite loop of power. Seeing the man now without his crowbar, the green machine charges and roars as he tries to attack Wrecker again. The dive to the ground tapers to a low flight as Janet rolls in mid-air, resuming flight before she becomes one with the pavement. With the crowbar in flight, it leaves the owner temporarily without defenses. Or, at least that's what the miniture superheroine thinks. So...while the crowbars streaks towards her excessively raging teammate, Janet cruises along the ground towards Wrecker. Just as she gets to him, she pulls up sharply and performs her own version of Clint's move. That is...she attempts to fire a particularly potent stinger blast at Wrecker's crotch as she streaks by, before peeling off to take assessment of the situation. "Guys, I probably just pissed off our friend here. Watch yourselves." Janet hovers...taking the moment to get a wasp's eye view of the situation at hand. BZZT! POW! THWOP! That was the sound of Thunderball falling, brass balls and all as he let out a howl of pain at the taser - it might not hurt him, but it definitely stung. Which had him sucking in enough knockout gas to.. ZZZZ. Wrecker's crwobar bounced off Hulk, and the Wrecker let out what might have been a holler.. Before Hulk got up. And charged. Cue gamma charged green fist meeting a jaw that, if not quite glass, would probably require some metal fitting sfor those teeth which were rupting out of it at high enough speed to leave fragments in the pavement. Also with Janet sizzling up and firing off on his crotch as he was wham bam slammed.At this point, Bulldozer went to try and slam overtowards Hulk, "Hey! No one smashes on the boss but us!" Clint fires a quick putty arrow to fix Thunderball in place then, spotting the wrecking ball, he grins evilly, and grabbing the end of the chain he tossed it down to Hulk. "Hey Hulk! Smash!" before he gets out of the way. As Wasp went to zig and zag to start to scan for anyone who might have been caught up in the collateral of the melee, Hulk went to slam around Wrecker and wrap up Bulldozer with the unconscious Thunderball's ball ad chain as Bulldozer went down wtih a *WHUMP*. Clint flinches as Hulk lands a blow with the ball and chain. "Ouch," he says in sympathy even as he shoots another putty arrow to lock down Bulldozer. "Glad I bought shares in Damage Control," he remarks to the Hulkand Wasp as he puts away his bow. "Graaaaaaaaagh!" Hulk bellows, dropping the chain, "Hulk go home now?" he asks Clint, beginning to weaken a little as it seems the fight is over and someone by now was bound to have called the police. Clint backs up from the bellowing Hulk. Still something he was getting used to, but he recovers quickly and nods. "Yeah, Hulkgo home," Clint says with a forced grin as he begins to offer hand up before he remembers that would be insane. "So, uh, do what you got to do fit in the car, I'll wait for the cops," he says withdrawing the hand. With the fight now resolved, it just leaves Banner there in the remains of his new, tailored suit. After a deep breath he says, "This is why I can't have nice things. I should just wear t-shirts and sweats every day, it will guarantee that nothing horrible will happen." He stands up and relaxes a little, "Yeah, I probably should be going." Clint gives Banner a sympathetic smile. "Might be a plan unless Richards can make you a suit out of unstable molecules," he jokes lightly before he tosses Banner the keys. "You and Jan take off, I'll handle the cops on this one."